Challenges, Summaries, Whatever
by Kyuobou Zetsumei
Summary: A whole lot of summaries I have but don't use, go wild. Some translated words from Eglish to Japanese/Russain and sme Japanese to English words to. I don't my summaries are that bad so... If you notice something that should be classified a M please let me know. I will change the rating. Mostly Yaoi Pairings, you can change it though, just PLEASE use them to write good stories.


Summary: InuYasha enters the world Naruto after he gets kicked out of his "pack" (Kogome, Shippo, etc.) Who else finds him but the people who understand him the most, the last remaining Jinchuuriki's Naruto, Fu, and Gaara

Draco and Harry two sides of the same coin, both fated to be with one of the Weasley twins which they are currently dating... Fred and George's old flames come back and forget abut their mates, causing their submissives to slowly becme weaker only two notice, Severus and Sirius, the boy's godfather's

Author Summmary: Something went wrong, Sasuke was named hero of Wave, Sasuke was trained by Jiraiya, Sasuke was named defeater of Gaara, and most of all no one remembered Naruto. As he walked down the path of anger Naruto took a detor down the path of the Rukodo Sennin. Now he has the ultimate Rennigan, he is the master of the tailed-beasts, and he is the one that ends the war before it starts... But still, Sasuke takes the glory of that as well. Unlocking the Uzumaki's greatest power, some call it Kami Kekkai Genkai. The power to manipulate the Bijuu, unseal them with-out killing their hosts, and rulling over the Summons. This is what comes from the Uzumaki bloodline HININ KYOUBOU (Outcast rage)

Bleach Fanfic

Hidden Secret Scars

People say that suicide is the cowards way out, that only wimps would take their own life. I disagree, it takes alot to look death in the eye and say, "Fuck you." And it takes alot to keep everything bottled up. So raise your glasses and bloody arms my fallen friends, we are what the society is. Curropt.

Jinchuuriki

Naruto, Fu, Killer Bee, Gaara, Roshi, Yugito, Han, Yagura, and Utakata _

List of Scenarios

1. One and eight are attacked by two and five

2. Five walks in on six and twelve having sex

3. Seven is killed how does ten respond?

4. Ten gets a cold what does two do?

5. Four, six, and twelve attend nine and eleven's wedding

6. Nine robs six, what do they steal?

7. Eleven helps three bake cookies

8. Twelve stays the night at four's house

9. Six takes nine and eight out partying

10. One needs advice and goes to two for it

11. Seven steals one's car

12. Five, three, and eleven show up at one's house drunk

13. Nine humps two, how does ten get revenge?

14. You invite six and five on a trip

15. Five disappears how does three tell nine?

16. Two robs a convenience store, what gets stolen?

17. Three takes ballet with seven

18. Four and eight stalk one

19. Ten goes grocery shopping to fix dinner for twelve and seven

20. One, four, and nine are locked in a closet together

Pick three anime and twelve characters from these three anime.

Through a mistake in a jutsu, Narut brings every shinobi he knows into his mind-scape, after escaping how will they see the so called dobe, espeacially after learning about the beatings and rape he went through, not to mention seeing him cut himself repeatedly. Not once has a kind word been spoken other than from Gaara. TruellyAlone NAruto, no Sandaime, no Iruka, HauntedNaruto, GreyNAruto, StrongNAruto.

Title: Stopped

Summary: They didn't see his pain, no one did. Not until Gaara came along, he change everything. He(Gaara) noticed, he(Gaara) fixed it, and he(Sasuke) left...

Title: Almost Dead

Summary: Beaten, starved, what could be worse in his childhood? Oh yeah the memorie of almost die, being in acoma for about ten days, and pulling through on his own. (Sasuke's family is still alive, but he's nothing speacial to them while Itachi is still everything to them.)

POS1

"NARUTO!" Shino screamed at me as he pushed me away from the incoming spike, his arm was completely choped off, *write the rest of the fight later Note: Naruto goes nuts and unleashes unknown bloodline, bloodline must have wings,fox tail and ears, give control over elements, and give him different clored eyes* Taking Shino into his arms, he held him close. "Shino, my love, why?" Shino only smiled and said, "I told you I'd die for you love. A missing arm isn't much," Naruto choked back a sob, his love was alive. But, his negligence cost his love his arm. Tears slipped down his cheeks as it started raining, making his wings into a make-shift tent his tears staing shinos clothes, as Naruto unknowingly restored his love arm, with a cost. He is now forever bonded with him, sharing health, life, and of course love.

POS1

"Naruto, I have heard a disturbing report, we want evidence this is acually happening in Konoha," Tsunade said, she knew her surragate brother was attention seeking but t go this far? Naruto sighed, his ripped off the necklace and tossed it at the wall, "Fine you want to see inside my life, then get ready to see a whole nother Konoha, the one you can't govern. Anyone who wants to know what my life is really like meet me at The Forest of Death in one hour. If your late your get left behind." He walked out of the Mission Hall, every ANBU, Jounnin, Chunnin, Genin, and Foreign Shinobi(Sand Sibs) dashed off to see Naruto's life.

Title: My Secrets

Summary: As a C-rank mission Team Seven gets sent to Suna, where they meet Gaara early... Wait did Gaara just idenify Naruto as the partner to the Pole Queen Karuma, Vain Kitsune?

POS

"I have seen you before when my brother took me to a brothel, you're the Vain-" Naruto put his hand over Gaara's mouth, "Do not even finish that sentence," out of nowhere Kankuro shouts, "HOLY CRAP VAIN KITSUNE!" while pointing at Naruto, Team Seven look at Naruto, and he face palms, glaring at Kankuro he says, "Smooth move genius," "Dude I was just going to compliment you, I've never seen anyone as flexable as you, you've practically got every guy that was at the bar that day to play on the other side," someone talking about his part time job made him revert to his other self, as the henge dropped and his lithe curvy body was in nothing but a leather halter top barely held together by three leather straps, leather booty-shorts, thigh-high leather boots, and long leather gloves he hooked onto Kankuro lightly, putting on a pouty face, "Yet you never called for me, I do give private shows." As he winked and stepped aside Kankuro flew back with huge nose-bleed, Temari asked for his Autograph, after his kissed Gaara's cheek. He was surprisingly able to get through his sand and survive to ordeal, "Who exactly is Vain Kitsune?" Sasuke asked confused as Sakura and Kakashi also asked for Autographs, awaking at such a horrid question Kankuro said, "VAIN KITSUNE HAPPENS TO BE THE BEST MALE POLE DANCER IN ALL THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS! He is so good he gives private shows for people as high up as Diamyo's, the only person better than him is his partner, Queen Karuma. Who can do anyone she wants anywhere, and can kick any Perves ass, be it Kage or Sennin, piss her of and you can bet your ass you'll be sorry."

What if Naruto HAD stopped Sasuke by five simple words, "Sasuke, I pregnant. They're yours,"

POS

"Sasuke I'm pregnant, they're yours." Sasuke was taken aback, "What are you talking about dobe? I've never been with you!" Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks he let out a shakey breath, "Gaara was right it seems, to you it really was a one night stand of pure sex, shoulda known. Alway have had the worst of luck. Sorry for wasting your time then Sasuke," Naruto turned and walked off as Sasuke sat their for a secound before following Naruto, all the way to the village where he saw Naruto in the arms of Tenten and Hinata, he faintly heard, "you're not going to have an abortion are you?" This question was asked by Shino who was standing near Hinata. Naruto shook his head, "No, I can't just get rid of the very children I've been wanting, I just wish he was still here, and he loved me so we could raise them together."

Naruto had been in love with Sasuke all his life, but the sight of him and Sakura after training one day smacked him back into reality. He's not a female... Suddenly a time rift send him back to before the Academy, not to mention he has a few extra tenants that will help him grow.

"What are you gonna be this time around Naruto," "A feminine male, and I will be Kokoro Zetsumei"

Gaara tells Narut he's embarrased by him and that he's to needy, it causes Naruto to relive his past... Therefore he leaves without even telling Gaara, that he's pregnant, with sextuplets. After ten years Gaara and Konoha Twelve find him in Wave taking care of seven kids, and GAara wants custidoy? "A mother bear will protect her children no matter what."

POS

As the group finally made it to his house they saw a lithe man with long blonde hair that went all they way down to his feet, he was walking around laughing and drying clothes on a clothes line, "Momma" the only blonde asked, "Can you tell us about our grandparents more?" His smile softened, "Sure, you know how I told you they were strong, my father was blonde and my mother is a red-head," all six nodded, "Well 30 years ago, when your aunt Kurama was forced to attack Konoha my father was the Hokage, Minato Namikaze. While he fought to keep her at bay mother faught for her life and mine. The birthing was a difficult one, she bled way to much and died on the operating table after saying, 'To each your own, but with two there's happiness.' After that father came in pick me up with tear stained eyes knowing that he and Kushina would not make it and I would be sentenced to a life of hate and torture, and therefore befre he sealed Kyuubi in me, he told me to be the strongest Maelstrom to ever hit the nations. Seeing as I myself used to be a shinobi I almost lived out his wish," the youngest in the group asked why, "Your biological father broke me almost to no repair." As soon as he finished a man looking eerily close to Zabuza Momochi walked out of the house, "Naru-chan we're to be expecting guests," smiling a true love smile that almost made Gaara mad with envy Naruto nodded, "Okay Zabu-kun, is Haku bringing his girlfriend?" With a nod from his husband he ushered the children inside. The shinobi walked towards the house and was immediately attacked by senbon, turning back they saw a feminin boy and a tomboy brandishing senbon and kunai, "Naru-kaa-san, Zabu-tou-san. Visitors..."

What if Kankuro acually made the first move in helping Gaara when Gaara was still and infant? What would he be like? KankNaruGaa

POS  
Kankuro looked at the small child that lifted his tiny arms up to be held, bending over he picks the babe up and smiles and he giggles, and speaks in a sluured tongue, "Kanky, hehe!" Looking on the toddler with soft eyes he realizes that he is an older brother, but not to the monster their father describes but to a young child that could easily be broken, "I will raise you on my own," he whispers as he remembers his father speaking of turning Gaara into a weapon, "But far from here. I will take eveything we'll need and raise you in Konoha."  
POS

Gaara and Kankuro traveled through the streets and came upon a child being beat, using his puppets Kankuro disabled the attacker and found a small boy probably only a year younger than Gaara with mutted down blondish hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Right then he knew it was another jinchuuriki and he needed to save this boys life as well.

POS

Kankuro couldn't stand himself, he had fallen in love with his two younger brothers!

What if Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura all joined the Akatsuki after They trained in different sage modes? AkaSaku NaruGaa

Sakura, while on a S-ranked mission, is "captured" by the Akatsuki

POS

"You are coming with us Sakura HAruno," Sasori said as he, his puppets, and Deidara surrounded her, "Fine then lead the way," their eyes went wide, "Your just going to go with us like that, un?" The pinkette shrugged, "Meh, I hate it in Konoha. When Sasuke and team Hebi came back everyone replaced me with Karin, so I trained alot always took life threating mission and became and ANBU so they'd hopefully start speaking with me again. They didn't so what the fuck ever. Oh ya my name is AkaHana, not Sakura that's a useless name that pinned me as a fangirl." "So your just going to come with us?" "Lead the way, oh ya do you guys have any tattoo artists? I want some pen work on my back and shoulders." As they walked Sakura made Sasori and Deidara acually agree that art comes in many different forms, "I mean think about it. Cooking is a scientific art, explosion are distructive art, and ever lasting beauty like puppets and painting are also art. It just depends on who you are and what you like. Take me for an example, I think that black fire surronding a forest covered in blood would make a lovely picture, but then there are the times when I just love to blow shit up!" This is what the other Akatsuki members heard as they were aproaching and were surprised to see Sakura walking around with them like old friends, Pein asked, "Why is she not restrained?" AkaHana snorted, "For someone who's supposed to be a god your not all knowing." Pein looked furious, so AkaHana kept going, "Awws did I make the little baby cry? Is he sad that their is only one god here right now, and it's not him?" At their questioning looks she face-palmed, "THE GIRL COMPETELY COVERED IN SHADOWS OVER THERE! SHE IS HER LADY-SHIP JASHIN-SAMA!" They turned to a lady with long black hair, pale skin, red eyes, red hakamono pants, and a grey form fitting tank top shwing of her six pack, "A AkaHana Nice to see you again m'dear," "Honored as always Jashin-sama,"

POS

Everyone in Konoha gathered around to see what NAruto screamed about, on one of the pages was a picture of Sakura, the caption read.

"Name: Broken Inchantress

Age: 22

Background: Originally Konoha medic-shinobi, abandoned by her village. She was then captured by the Akatsuki and recruited into their ranks, hates her real name, Sakura Haruno, likes to be called AkaHana. Stronger than Tsunade(without chakra inhansements), has defeated every member of Akatsuki, Akatsuki unofficial leader, can bring people back from near death. Calm, collected, and gets even more than Karma.

Rank: X-rank, if approached by this woman during a fight... Run as if the Shinigami himself was after you.

Favorite Color: Red, like the sunsets

Helpless. Useless. Angry. Defeated. That's how Naruto stood in his life, during his vacation when his team gets a mission that leads them to his part time job. A belly dancer and a carnival, secerts come out. Truths are exposed, and Uzumaki Naruto isn't how everyone thought he was.

Naruto is blinded on a mission with Konoha Twelve. Unable to see who he is talking to he opens up to Team Eight. Even though unknowing who it was, he fell in love with the three and upon learning who they are he cries himself to sleep, believing he doesn't have a chance. When he wakens he notices he can see again, but he wishes he couldn't when he walks out of his tent to see everyones left him. His heart can only take so much, it's about to collapse. "One more strike," he says to himself as he packs up, "and I'll fucking end it right there. I'll make a mask, mental barriers, the whole deal, say that my change is from the experience of being blind."

One day Hashirama Senju is sent to the future in Naruto's House. Naruto, after spending his genin vacation with Hashirama, fell inlove with the brown haired man and Hashi him. But after seeing Sasuke, Tabi forgets about Naruto noticing how much Sasuke and his ex lover look alike. As Naruto becomes more depressed and darker, Hashi and Sasuke's love thrives. Soon though Naruto stops smiling all together, his heart break unlocking an ancient Kekkai Genkai, given to humans from the god of weather Arashi. Seeing as he doesn't realise it the weather changes with his mood, effectively making the sun never shine in Konoha anymore. Suddenly Tobirama and Madara, from Hashi's era, get sent to Naruto as well. Learning of his heartbreak, the two dedicate themselves to Naruto. Soon Naruto is inlove again, with Madara and Tobirama returning the sentements, but still no sun doth shine. How broken exactly is Naruto?

POS

"Naruto don't you love us?" "OF COURSE!?" "Then why are you still sad, kitsune?" "Iv'e never been able to completely open up without someone turning my heart to ash. I'm scared please don't hate me my loves." The two doms visably soften, "No we're sorry, we almost thought we were just rebound guys," "NEVER! I LOVE YOU TO MORE THEN THE AIR I BREATHE! If I could lock you away to where only I could see you and have you two all to myself for eternity, I would. Trust,"

After a drunken one night stand with Shino and Kiba, Naruto ends up pregnant. Scared for his childrens lives he asks Tsunade if he could raise them in Suna. Five years later, with Akatsuki and Sound helping Suna, Konoha Twelve(minus NAruto), Tsunade, and Jiraiya head over to said Dessert City to see Naruto again only to be confused by the little Inuzaka and Abarume look-alikes running around and calling Naruto... Momma?

"Lɛт тнɛ ғσϰ cнαƨɛ тнɛ cαт ʋи∂ɛяиɛαтн тнɛ ғʋℓℓ мσσи...

Lɛт тнɛ αиιмαℓƨ тʋяи ωιℓ∂ ωιтнιи тнɛ ωαℓℓƨ αи∂ αωαʏғяσм тнɛ яαɢιиɢ мσиƨσσи...

Ɯιтнιи тнιƨ тιмɛ тнɛʏ cαииσт тɛℓℓ ℓιɛƨ σя ƨтσρ ғяσм тнɛʋяɢιиɢ ғʋи...

Lɛт тнɛи ɛиʝσʏ тнɛιя ℓιмιтɛ∂ тιмɛ вɛғσяɛ тнɛ αρρяσαcнιиɢƨʋи..."

_**(Let the fox chase the cat underneath the full moon~**_

_**Let the animals turn wild within the walls and away from the raging monsoon~**_

_**Within this time they cannot tell lies or stop the raging fun~**_

_**Let them enjoy their limited time before the approaching sun~)**_

"Have you met the Wimpering Boy? Have you heard his tale?

His life is a nightmare, though he does not know

He thinks this is normal as he suffers through the blows

Rapes and Torture are a everday thing

As they laugh out in joy, Making him scream.

End it, end it, end it

PLEASE JUST END IT!

Sue de ma ley te-mu vapa?

Sue de nue da ka~?

Da poe gu i santee, bonta mu fora byte nyou

Mu sevra ged gu hefre re mu jutew dankadeka ley fru

Devi hoira Sati fawsa i uhga-youto hyter,

Re ousa hururu yt odas, Herda eref fregu

Lo'hin Lo'hin Lo'hin

MA PRA LO'HIN!"

Heavy beat music played and he laughed insanely,

"HAHAHA MERRY-GO-ROUND

MY LIFE IS A MESS

NO TIME TO CLEAN IT UP! (LIKE I WOULD ANYWAY!)

I GOT DATE WITH SATIN, (CAUSE i FANCY HIM!)

HE LOVES MY SINS (MY LOVELY SINS)

BRIGHT EYES CLOSE AS RED FLOOD IN!

JUST ANOTHER RIDE! (IN THIS MOMENT OF TIME)

JUST ANOTHER TIME! (I'M OUT OF MY MIND!)

ON THIS MERRY-GO-ROUND!

(Rapid Guitar playing)

DADDIES GONE PHSYCO KILLING MOMMY!

I SEE NOTHING WRONG WITH WHAT'S BEFORE ME!

AND LAUGH AT HER SCREAMS!

JUST LIKE SHE DID TO ME!

You say I'ma monster

LOOK IN THE MIRROR!

You whisper in my ear

SORRY I CAN NO LONGER HEAR!

You want me to beg and scream for you

BUT YOU ALREADY CUT MY THROTE RIGHT THROUGH!

I MADE IT THIS FAR ON PAIN AND EXTACY

I think CAN GO ANOTHER MILE!

*returns to slow beat*

Sue de ma ley te-mu vapa?

Sue de nue da ka~?

Da poe gu i santee, bonta mu fora byte nyou

Mu sevra ged gu hefre re mu jutew dankadeka ley fru

Devi hoira Sati fawsa i uhga-youto hyter,

Re ousa hururu yt odas, Herda eref fregu

Lo'hin Lo'hin Lo'hin

Ma pra Lo'hin

Rediuter ona soer greu'g uyt faqu yetrc ona oineta

(Promise me you won't let them hurt me again)

By Saiai Uzumaki(This One Is mine)

Dark Woods Circus

Deep into the forest

Far Far in the back that way

There is a circus

The chairman with the big eyes and ten meters tall

All of the cast is jolly

Their forms are rather strange

But it's so fun in the Dark Woods Circus

one with two heads

A defformed Diva

A blue beast that loves to eat things cold

Does anyone wish I were alive

So underirable I am in this body why do yu look at me like that?

This Face that is rotting

It's painful, it's painful, and it cant be helped

She said it

But still, we continue this circus

FOREVER

It's fun, so fun

This Circus is so fun

Rotten fruit to deslve my eyes

My skin festers, reflects n my eyes

I want to die, want to die

Get me out of here, please

It is impossible for anyne to say and feel

The first Alice, the girl in red, you know

"The first alice went walking through the woods of Wonderland, carrying a fearsome sword in her other hand. She cuts down creatures in her way of "Immunity Wrath," leaving coats in a week, a red and bloody path. The first alice went too deep into the woods, it marked her as a "sinner" and locked her in for good! Just like the gruel-some path that marked her way, her life will be a mystery until this very day.

Home is behind, the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow, to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

Alll shall Fade

All shall fade

Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer  
Leastles of you who still got an ear  
I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride

Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
BONEJANGLES  
Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around  
When a mysterious stranger came into town  
He's plenty good lookin', but down on his cash  
And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast  
When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope  
So our lovers came up with a plan to elope  
BONE BOYS  
Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(instrumental)  
BONEJANGLES  
So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove  
You don't need much when you're really in love  
Except for a few things, or so I'm told  
Like the family jewls and a sachel of gold  
Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
She was ready to go, but where was he  
BONE BOYS  
And then?  
BONEJANGLES  
She waited  
BONE BOYS  
And then?  
BONEJANGLES  
There in the shadows, was it the man?  
BONE BOYS  
And then?  
BONEJANGLES  
Het little heart beat so loud  
BONEBOYS  
And then?  
BONEJANGLES  
And then baby, everything went black

Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust  
Her jewls were missin' and her heart was bust  
So she made a vow lyin' under that tree  
That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free  
Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand  
When out of the blue comes this groovy young man  
Who vows forever to be by her side  
And that's the story of our own corpse bride

LYRICS  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything

Naze watashi wa koko ni iru no? Kono anku yodonda sekai de  
Rifujin na kizu no itami ga watashi wo tsuneni sainami tsuzukeru  
Ushinau koto wo kizami tsuzukete mahishite iku kono kanjou ni  
Sasageta mono wo kazoe tsuzukete kurikaesu sono toi wo

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything

Naze watashi wa tatakatteru no? Kono moroku kishinda sekai de  
Fuyukai na kizu no uzuki ga watashi wo tsuneni sainami tsuzukeru  
Sutesaru koto wo mitome tsuzukete eshi shite iku kono omoi ni  
Kowashita mono wo kazoe tsuzukete kurikaesu sono toi wo

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything

(Hey, hey-hey!  
Hey, hey-hey-hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey!  
Hey!)

Just maybe I'm crazy,  
The world spins round and round and round  
shi-di-ri-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
shi-di-ri-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

I want you to want me as I dance  
Round and round and round  
shi-di-ri-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
shi-di-ri-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

Forever, and ever, go (Hey!), go (Hey!)!  
Go wild dancers!

Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved (Hey!)  
Day-na Gonna take my wild chances (Hey!)  
Day-na-day-na Freedom above (Hey!)  
Day-na-da-na-da I'm wild 'n' dancing

(Hey Hey!)  
Hey!  
(Hey Hey!)

Napevno,  
daremno  
Bula ja nadto chemna  
shi-di-ri-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
shi-di-ri-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

Dlya tebe,  
dlya sebe  
Zastelju tsile nebo  
Hey... dam-dei  
Hey, shi-di-day, shi-di-ri-di-da-na

Bez zhalju zapalju, go (Hey!), go (Hey!)!  
Go wild dancers!

Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved (Hey!)  
Day-na Gonna take my wild chances (Hey!)  
Day-na-day-na Freedom above (Hey!)  
Day-na-da-na-da I'm wild 'n' dancing

(Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey, hey, hey!)

Heeeey!  
Hee-e-he-ee-e-oo

Dance forever, come and be mine,  
Dance together, till the end of time  
Dance together go, go, go wild dancers!

Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved (Hey!)  
Day-na Gonna take my wild chances (Hey!)  
Day-na-day-na Freedom above (Hey!)  
Day-na-da-na-day- I'm wild 'n' dancing

(Hey, hey!)  
Hey! Hey!  
(Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!)

"The sad tale of a Prince and a Witch"

There isn't really a single singer for this, but the lyrics page says that Megurine Luka is the main singer and everyone else is the chorus. So yeah.

I also figured out how to make subs fade~ Whoo~ Good timing too because they way I cheated to get the subs on there without the lyrics showing up required it. I feel somewhat accomplished.

So, as far as the story goes, Luka and Gakupo play the parts of the Witch and the Prince (respectively). Miku is a priest or something that gets jealous or sees something completely wrong with the Prince+Witch 4ever thing going on.

So she asks God for forgiveness for being a tattletale(maybe) and tells on Luka. Later on, Luka uses the birds to take her away after telling Gakupo "If you really think everything was just my magic, then go ahead and burn me!". He does, but doubts himself anyway.

I could be wrong about some of that, but I'm pretty sure Luka was a witch and Miku wasn't just lying to get to Gakupo. I'm not even sure they got to the burning part.

I'm translating songs to practice my Japanese grammar and get used to seeing kanji, so this translation may not be the most accurate, but I do try my best~ If you wanna tell me something that's wrong with the translation, go ahead, be brutal.

Romaji:

saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi  
saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni

aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na  
aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na

toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no  
shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku

juujika ni dakare sora aogu  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
inori no koe nado kakikesare  
Opus transit in otium  
kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii  
La mortz est super nos!

saa mite goran moeru you na sora wo  
saa wasureru na seigi no honoo wo

aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na  
aru ouji wo taburakashitasou na

miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no  
shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi

juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni  
Virtus migrat in vitium  
kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo  
Nunc cuncta rerum debita  
kono seinaru honoo wo hanatsu ga ii  
Exorbitant a semita

kaku munashiki hito no orokashisa  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
ano yuuhi no aka wa moetsudzuke  
La mortz est super nos!

toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no  
shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku

juujika ni dakare sora aogu  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
inori no koe nado kakikesare  
Opus transit in otium  
kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara  
Nunc cunta rerum debita  
nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii  
Exorbitant a semita

kono akaku moeyuru hi no you na  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
chi no namida no wake wo wasureru na  
La mortz est super nos!

English:

Rin: Come, listen to this sad story  
Rin: Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief  
Len: It seems that there was a witch in a land  
Len: and it seems that she fell in love with a prince

Luka&Gakupo: Let's forget about the magic that stops time  
Luka&Gakupo: Now is a time of joy

Luka: Held by the cross, I look up at the sky  
Everyone: Repent! Repent  
Luka: Erase the voices of prayer  
Everyone: Dedication reduced to nothing  
Luka: If you call this love black magic  
Everyone: Repent! Repent  
Luka: then light the flames of hatred  
Everyone: Death is weighing upon us!

Rin&Len: Come, take a look at the burning sky  
Rin&Len: Come, don't forget the flames of justice  
Rin&Len: It seems that there was a Witch in a land  
Rin&Len: and it seems that she decieved the prince

Miku&Gakupo: To those who were captured by her alluring magic  
Miku&Gakupo: your times of joy are over

Miku: A demon calls out, tied to a cross  
Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
Miku: Before shouting its evil spell,  
Everyone: Virtue reduced to Vice  
Gakupo: If you judge that crime of black magic  
Everyone: Now, everything is  
Miku&Gakupo: light the sacred flames  
Everyone: She's lost her way

Luka&Gakupo: The foolishness of empty-headed people  
Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
Luka&Gakupo: That evening sun's red will continue to burn  
Everyone: Death is weighing upon us!

Luka&Gakupo: Let's forget about the magic that stops time  
Luka&Gakupo: Now is a time of joy

Luka: Held by the cross, I look up at the sky  
Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
Luka: Erase the voices of prayer  
Everyone: Dedication reduced to nothing  
Luka: If you call this love black magic  
Everyone: Now, everything is  
Luka: then light the flames of hatred  
Everyone: She's lost her way

Luka&Gakupo: Like this red, burning flame  
Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
Luka&Gakupo: Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears  
Everyone: Death is weighing upon us!  
_

Japanese

enma **devil, ruler of Hades**

my heart **wagakokoro**

crush **kujiku**

bones **kosshi**

black **kuroi, burakku, kuromeru, kuro**

swallow **hitonomi, tsubame**

butterfly **kochou, chou, chouchou, batafurai**

kai **effect, result, worth, use, avail** kai **floor (counter), stories** kai **counter for occurrences** kai **cut, clip, shear, reap, trim, prune** kai **shell, shellfish, being in between, mediation** kai **large** kai **low rank, subordinate, lower order (e.g. byte)** kai **meeting (suf,vs), assembly, party, association** kai **oar, scull, paddle** kai **shell, shellfish**

take **teiku**

burn **kashou, yakedo**

koga **ancient painting** koga **classical elegance, antiquity**

naraku **hell, hades, eternity, theatre basement**

gai **hundred quintillion (American)** gai **victory song** gai **meaning of a picture** gai **criminal investigation** gai **guy** gai **injury, harm, evil influence, damage** gai **congratulatory feeling** gai **scythe, suitability** gai **self-will, obstinacy** gai **street (pref), quarters**

neji **screw, helix, spiral**

hinata **sunny place, in the sun**

hizashi **sunlight, rays of the sun**

hanabi **fireworks**

haishi **embryo** haishi **abolition, repeal**

yasha **female demon**

whore **saseko, gaishou, ho-a, pansuke**

slut **yariman, uwakionna**

bitch **mesuinu, ikeike**

ass **ketsunoana**

death **oujou, zetsumei, takai, shouten, shikyo, sendo**

moon **getsuei, mu-n, hisakata, shichiyou, tsuki**

priest **saishi, nyuudou, pateren, shukke, daitoku, sou**

priestess **nisou**

helix **herikkusu, rasen, neji**

darkness **ankoku, kuragari, kurayami, yami**

kill **uchitoru, ryuu, kiru, satsu**

silver **shippou, gin, shiruba-**

dragon **doragon**

hawk **taka**

eye **manako, me, boushi**

ba **place, field (physics)**

Russian

fear **страх**

death **мертвая голова, смертный**

heart **сердце**

shatter **обломок**

suffer **страдать**

and **соединительный союз и**

be **быть**

great **великий**

reward **награда**

Scream it out

Bloody Now

Crying in the Rain

Laughing

Sounds so Insane

As Screams ring out in harmless Melody

Let's sing

Blood seeping through your veins

can't see it now

Black hearts fly in peace

Break Down in ecstacy

We are Black Angels and White Demons

Crying for Death and Peace

Battle is home for us- Saiai Uzumaki(This is mine to)


End file.
